Positive
by xoc13
Summary: Au fic.Brennan's 27,Booth's 32. He has to resort to artificial insemination to have a child. When Brennan's accidentally inseminated with Booth's child, her life takes a drastic turn. They meet without knowing she's carrying his baby...please R
1. Chapter 1

**The only diff in this chap is the new added disclaimer.**

**This story's main idea was in fact based on a Venezuelan soap titled 'Juana la Virgen'. I wasn't sure how to mention it when I started writing the fic and I never got around to state it. The basic idea the story followed was pretty much the same as that of the soap. Yes, there were diff and there were similarities. It was never my intention for it to come out so much a like( that's mainly why I didn't initially state where the basic story line came from.) So I guess, in the end instead of basing it on the soap, it came out as my version of a remake, kinda, with B&B in it. **

**Brennan's 27, just out of grad school, she comes to DC looking to get a position at the Jeffersonian Institution. She's going to stay with her friend Angela and work as a photographer as she waits for the Jeffersonian to make their decision on who's going to lead their Anthropology department. Booth's 32, married, owns a successful magazine. His happiness would be complete if he had a child. Because of difficulties, he has to resort to artificial insemination to get the child he so badly wants. When Brennan's accidentally inseminated with Booth's baby, her life takes a drastic turn. They meet without knowing that she's carrying his baby…and the story goes from there. Let me know if you guys would be interested in this fic:)**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

Temperance Brennan drove her red Sportster Roadster motorcycle with a huge smile on her face. She entered the streets of DC happy and the air blowing against her face. She just received her doctorate and she's in the top five candidates applying for the anthropology position at the Jeffersonian Institution, only the best institution to work at. Brennan felt that life couldn't get any better.

Traffic was heavy even though it was early in the morning. Brennan was going to meet with her best friend Angela Montenegro for breakfast. Brennan got stuck in a traffic jam and waited for the traffic to move. A red convertible stopped opposite to her, also held back by the traffic. Seeley Booth lowered his shades and admired the beauty in front of him. "Wow, so beautiful..." He said with a charming smile. "The bike, I mean." Smiling he drove as the traffic started moving on his side. Brennan's jaw dropped. _What a jerk!_ Brennan thought. Cars honked for her to start moving.

"Sweetie! Welcome doctor." Angela squealed as her friend parked her bike in her driveway. They hugged and walked inside Angela's house. Brennan dropped her duffle bag near the entrance and they sat down to have coffee and chat.

---  
Booth entered the clinic very excited. The artificial insemination wasn't successful with Rebecca, his wife, so they had found a woman who was willing to be artificially inseminated and carry Booth's child. Having a child was Booth's biggest dream; what he needed for his happiness to be complete. Rebecca was happy with the arrangement too; that way she wouldn't ruin her hour glass body.

Booth had met the woman before. All the test results were good and they were ready for the insemination. Dr. Elk told them that in a few days the insemination would take place. Booth was happy and he smiled all the way back to his work. He owned a successful magazine, 'Posi+ive', that dealt with various issues, from business to the environment.

"Why's he so happy?" Sully asked Camille. Sully was Booth's best friend and share holder of the magazine; he also wrote the business articles of the magazine. Camille, Cam for short, was also friends with Booth. They had a romantic relationship when they were in college, but they were just friends now. Cam was the Vice President of the magazine; Booth's right hand.

"He's going to have a child. They found a woman that's going to be inseminated to have his child." Cam told him as they walked towards her office.

"Won't Rebecca be jealous?" He asked. Sully had been away for sometime and had recently returned.

"Are you kidding? That woman only cares about herself. She must be thrilled that her body won't undergo changes because of a pregnancy." Cam knew Rebecca didn't love Booth; the woman was cold and loved more Booth's money than she loved him.

--  
Brennan grabbed the counter as a wave of dizziness overtook her. "Sweetie, are you still sick?" Brennan drank the glass of water Angela gave her. "I've told you the whole irregular period thing is not good for you. This is the number for the clinic I go to. They're really good; you should go get checked out." Brennan took the card and knew her friend was right. Brennan had always had irregular periods, but it was only as of late that she had been feeling sick. She knew she had to get checked out, but she was too stubborn to do so.

Days later

Brennan arrived early to the clinic for her appointment. There were lots of people and Brennan had been waiting for over two hours. "Excuse me, I've been waiting here for more than two hours and you're passing patients that just got here." Brennan told the receptionist annoyed. The receptionist glared at Brennan and asked for her name. "Temperance Brennan." She said and the woman told her to sit and that she'd be called in a few minutes. Sighing in frustration, Brennan sat down to wait.

The nurse called Brennan and Sarah, the woman who was going to carry Booth's child, at the same time. As they walked to the rooms the nurse bumped into a colleague and accidentally switched the files. She directed the women to their given rooms.

Brennan was impatient and wanted to leave; she had been there for hours. The doctor entered the room and checked the file. "You're here for..." He started.

"I know what I'm here for. I've been waiting for hours, lets just get it over with." Brennan said as she turned her head to the side and the doctor proceeded.

"There, all done." He said as he removed his gloves.

"Really?" Brennan asked shocked; she hadn't felt a thing. Before she could ask the doctor questions about when the results would be ready, he was gone. Brennan changed and left. "Worse service ever." She growled as she made her way out of the clinic.

The same doctor walked into Sarah's room and read from the file. "You're here for a check up?" The doctor asked Sarah.

"No, I'm here for an artificial insemination." She answered. "I want to talk to Dr. Elk." Sarah was annoyed.

"Uhm...one moment." The doctor exited the room and went to look for the nurse. As they talked they realized that the wrong woman had been artificially inseminated. Fearing the loss of their jobs they promised to keep quiet. The doctor returned and realized the procedure on the right woman this time. All evidence that Temperance Brennan had been there was erased.

It was the magazine's anniversary and it was going to be celebrated with a huge party at Booth's house. All the employees were invited and everything had to be perfect. The event was going to serve as promotion to get more distributors for the magazine.

"What?" The photographer for the party had an accident and wasn't going to make it. "What am I going to do?" Booth told Cam as they walked down the hall. There was no time to find someone else.

"What's wrong, Mr. Booth?" Angela asked him. Angela was the art critic for the magazine as well as the writer for the home decorating article in every issue.

"I'm out of a photographer." Booth said annoyed.

"I think I can help. My friend's in town. Great photographer, you won't regret it." Booth hugged Angela to thank her.

"You are a life saver. Give your friend the address and to be there at six to get instructions." Angela nodded and grabbed her cell.

Brennan answered her phone and started rambling. "Worse service ever. First, I had to wait for hours and then they didn't even tell me when the results would be ready. If they don't give me a call, I'll just go to another clinic."

"I'm sorry you had a bad experience, sweetie. They're really good." After a short silence Angela continued with enthusiasm. "Listen, I have a job for you. Tonight's the magazine's anniversary and there's no photographer. I told my boss you could do it and he said 'yes'. I'll text you the address. You have to be there at six."

"Thanks, but why don't you do it? You're a good photographer too." Brennan commented as she hopped on her bike.

"Sweetie, I'm trying to be a good friend here so you can get a few extra bucks. Plus, those parties are always fantabulisticulus. Who wants to be working at the company party?" Angela asked with a laugh.

"Glug glug woo woo." Brennan said with a laugh and hung up her phone to put her helmet on.

Sully and Booth waited on the front of the house for the guests to arrive. Brennan entered the main gates and when she tried to break, she found her breaks weren't working.

"Stop!" Booth and Sully motioned for her to stop, but she couldn't. Brennan took flower arrangements with her and stopped after hitting a water pipe.

"I'm so sorry." She turned to face the two men.

"Joseph, turn off the water." Booth told the gardener before turning his attention on Brennan. The night had started out bad. "You?" He asked as she took her helmet off.

"I'm the photographer for the party." She said embarrassed at the damage she caused.

"Joseph will show you were you can put your stuff." Booth told her after he explained the kinds of pictures he wanted. Brennan walked after the gardener.

"You know her?" Sully asked completely mesmerized with Brennan.

"Not really." Booth answered.

The party was great and Brennan took the pictures she was asked for. Booth was impressed with her professionalism and felt bad that they had gotten off on the wrong foot.

"Have you seen Lance?" Daisy asked Angela, who was dancing with Hodgins. Daisy Wicks was Booth's secretary, Lance Sweets wrote articles relating to psychology, and Jack Hodgins wrote the articles that dealt with soils, water quality, and stuff like that.

"No." Angela answered.

"What a coward. He breaks up with me through the phone and then hides from me." Hodgins and Angela stared at each other when Daisy spoke those words.

Brennan inserted a new roll of film in her camera. She left her stuff near a bush off to the side of the garden where the party reception was being held. Fireworks lit the air and Brennan took a picture. She heard a loud noise coming from behind her; it sounded like a gun shot. She brushed it off, but when she started heading towards the party another loud noise came from the same direction.

Brennan walked into a patio covered space. There was a broken vase and a pool of blood. Brennan accidentally pressed a button from her camera and the camera went crazy taking pictures. She panicked and ran towards the party. She bumped into Booth and he glared at her.

"I'm sorry." She explained what she heard and saw and took him to that spot. The floor was wet, the blood had been mopped, and the vase was gone.

"Someone probably just broke a vase." Booth said in order to ease her.

"No, there was blood and..."

"I think you've taken enough pictures and that it's time for you to leave." Booth thought she had lost it.

**Yes, there's a murder!**

**Please, please review and let me know if there's interest:)**


	2. Shocking news

**Thanks for the alerts and reviews. Hope you guys like this chapter and it answers some confusion, if there was.**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

"Ughh..." Brennan placed her stuff on the couch and headed for a shower. She stood under the water spray and allowed the hot water to wash away the bad day. She walked to the kitchen and drank a glass of water.

"Sweetie, what the hell happened?" Angela asked. "Mr. Booth looked really pissed and you stormed out of there." Angela stood in front of her friend.

"Your boss is so...ughh!" Brennan yelled in frustration. "You know what his name should be?" When Angela didn't answer, Brennan continued, "Toxic boss."

"Sweetie, Mr. Booth's a great boss. I really don't understand why you guys got off on the wrong foot."

"Look, it doesn't matter. I'll just develop the pictures and we'll all move on." Brennan said as she downed the rest of her water.

--  
"Oh, baby." Rebecca pulled Booth down on top of her as they fell on the bed laughing as they removed the other's clothing.

A few days later Angela and Brennan went to the clinic to see if the results were ready.

"What do you mean I have no medical record here?" Brennan was really pissed off.

"I'm sorry, but there's no record of you ever being here for a checkup." The receptionist said apologetically.

"You were here the day I came." Brennan told the woman. The woman shrugged her shoulders; she really didn't remember Brennan.

"I'm never coming here again." Angela told Brennan as they exited the clinic. "Loosing your file was so unprofessional of them."

"Can you take the pictures to your toxic boss?" Brennan told Angela as they got inside Angela's car.

"No, you have to take them. Plus, you gotta get paid." Angela said as she pulled out of the parking space.

"I don't need to get laid!" Brennan said defensively.

"Wow, interesting how I said 'paid' and you jumped to 'laid'." Angela couldn't remove the grin from her face as she drove to her work.

"Just walk down that hall and you'll find his office. If he's busy, his secretary will take them." Angela pointed at the hallway. Brennan walked towards the office and handed Daisy, the secretary the pictures.

"Okay, I'll give them to him as soon as he's out of his meeting." Daisy smiled at Brennan and Brennan left.

"Mr. Booth, the photographer left these for you." Daisy handed him the envelope with pictures. Booth thanked her and entered his office, followed by Sully.

"Wow, these are great." Booth was impressed at the quality of the photographs; they were perfect.

--  
"I love them, honey." Booth showed the pictures to his wife as soon as he got home. "That girl did a great job. She captured my good side." Rebecca was awed at how fabulous she looked in the pictures.

"Every side is your good side." He said before kissing her. She smiled at him before continuing with the pictures.

"Oh my god! I love this one." Rebecca showed him a picture of the two of them together. "I want a larger version of this. Please, baby ask her for a bigger one." Rebecca pulled him by the tie and kissed him. "Please?" She purred.

"Angela, tell your friend that she did a fantastic job on these pictures. My wife wants a larger version of this one." Booth gave Angela the picture Rebecca wanted enlarged. "Think she can do it?" He asked.

"I'll tell Bren." _So that was her name_. He thought.

"Oh, and she needs to stop by for her payment." He called over his shoulder before leaving.

--  
Brennan had the picture ready by the next day. _At least he liked the photographs._ Brennan thought. "I'm here to drop this off for Mr. Booth." Brennan told Daisy.

"Mr. Booth, the photographer's here." Brennan motioned her hands 'no'. She just wanted to drop off the picture. "He says to go in." _Damn._ She thought as she walked through the door.

"Have a seat." He told her after they shook hands. Brennan gave him the picture. He wowed it and shot her a smile; he had a great smile.  
"I'm sorry we got off on the wrong foot and I'm sorry I doubted your abilities." He offered his sincere apology. "You can tell Daisy to write you your check, Bren." She blushed a bit at his use of her name.

"I can't take the payment. I ruined your front lawn." She told him.

"No, you did a great job. Those were just flower arrangements and the pipe was easily fixed." They smiled at each other before she left.

The days continued to pass

"You're not going to believe who's one of the other candidates for the position at the Jeffersonian?" Angela stared at Brennan. "Michael." Brennan said.

"Wait. Stires? Your ex professor/ex lover?" Brennan shook her head 'yes.'

"It's over. They're going to choose him." Brennan slouched on the couch.

"What?! No, if they were going to do that, they would have done it already. You're gonna kick ass and get the job." Angela told her friend.

Brennan had various interviews at the Jeffersonian. It was now down to her and her ex professor. Brennan couldn't help but feel at a disadvantage. She definitely had the skills for the position, but she was no idiot. The women in the council ate Michael with their eyes.

Brennan woke up and took a deep breath to get ready for the day. The Jeffersonian would make their decision today. A month had passed since the insemination Brennan didn't know she had.

Michael wished her luck, but Brennan knew it was bull. When the Jeffersonian said they decided on Michael, Brennan couldn't say she was surprised. But what did surprise her was the reason they had for not choosing her.

"We value honesty and you lied to us." Brennan stared at them, she didn't understand. "Why would you lie to us about your state of being?" Brennan shifted on her seat. _What were they talking about?_

"What?" She asked.

"Why didn't you tell us you're pregnant?" They asked; the candidates had to present a blood sample. _Pregnant!_ Brennan felt like a freight train had just hit her.

Booth was sitting in his office when he was called over to the clinic. He quickly made his way over there. Dr. Elk began by apologizing. Booth knew something was wrong. "The freezer where we kept your sample malfunctioned...no one noticed on time...I'm sorry. All your samples are gone." The doctor told him apologetically.

"But at least Sarah had the insemination." Booth said with hope.

"I'm sorry, she lost it." Booth's heart sank. His hope of having a child was gone for ever.

Booth called Rebecca looking for comfort, but she brushed it off by saying they could always adopt. Booth didn't feel like going home; he felt like no one understood.

Booth was sick in the past and before he went into a treatment that would leave him sterile, he decided to leave a sample of his stuff at the clinic. When he got better he was glad he had another chance to live and his quest to be a father began. But now he drove aimlessly as he grieved what would never be.

Brennan couldn't believe what she was told. She went straight to a hospital, where they confirmed she was indeed pregnant; four weeks. _How could it be?_ Brennan kept asking herself. She hadn't been sexually active in a long time; it didn't make sense.

Brennan was never the religious type, but she found herself walking up the steps of a church. She sat there without knowing how long before deciding that it was useless. As she made her way down the steps a wind breeze threw a piece of paper her way and she picked it up.

It was a cover for 'Posi+ive' magazine, with the toxic boss on the cover. He had a charming smile and warm brown eyes.

Booth found himself at a park as he exited his vehicle and started walking aimlessly. Brennan had driven her motorcycle and didn't know why she stopped at a park.

Booth was staring at the floor as he walked and bumped into a person.

"I'm sorry." They said at the same time. It was Bren, the photographer, the person he had bumped into. They sat down on a bench and didn't say a word. They silently accompanied each other as they watched the sunset end the horrible day they were living.

**Please review. I really want to know what you guys think of the story so far. Please, please review:)**


	3. Her name is Temperance

**Thanks for the reviews and alerts.**

"What brings you here?" Booth asked. Maybe by knowing about her troubles, he'd forget about his.

"I..." Brennan closed her mouth before finishing. He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I guess what we find to be our worst problem, sometimes isn't." Booth tried to comfort her; suddenly he felt that what she was going through was worse than his reality.

"Maybe you're right." She said thinking that having a baby wasn't the end of the world. She would love her child. She wouldn't be her parents; her parents had left when she was fifteen. "You know what's funny, tox... Mr. Booth?" Brennan caught herself before she called him 'toxic boss'. She took out the crumbled magazine cover and showed it to him. "I found this today." He gave her a half smile.

"That's from an old issue; two years ago." They sat in silence, neither telling the other what their trouble was.

Brennan was on her motorcycle getting ready to leave the park. Booth's car wouldn't turn on and his curse was audible for Brennan.

"This day _can_ get worse." He told himself.

"Need a ride?" She asked because apparently his day kept getting worse.

Booth was reluctant to place his hands on her waist, but he did so eventually. It felt good to ride through the darkened streets with the wind blowing against your face. Brennan drove at a slower speed than usual; she didn't need to get sued for dropping the toxic boss.

"Thanks." He told her as he got off the bike and handed her helmet back.

"Sure." She said as she put the helmet on.

"Your company was good." He told her.

"Yeah, yours too. I forgot about my troubles for a bit." She said.

"Is not having a job one of them?" He asked. He needed a photographer to work full time with them now that his old photographer wasn't coming back. "The reason I'm asking is that our old photographer left and the magazine's in need of one. I've seen your work." Brennan hugged him. "Is that a 'yes' to the offer?" He said with a light chuckle.

"Yes." She pulled back and shook his hand. "Thank you." She was in need of a job and right now she couldn't choose what she got.

"Alright, can you start tomorrow?" He asked, hoping she'd say 'yes'.

"Yes!" She said, a little too loud.

"Okay, be there at eight." He told her before walking towards the door to his house/mansion.

"We have to tell the truth." The nurse wanted to come clean, but the doctor wasn't about to let her do that. "She deserves an explanation. If she doesn't know she's pregnant, she'll find out soon."

"Look, we're in this mess because you messed up the files in the first place." He accused. "I'm not going to jail because you can't sleep at night." He said ending their conversation. The nurse needed peace. She was going to tell Dr. Elk the truth.

--  
"Where have you been? I've been waiting to know what happened with the Jeffersonian." Angela told her friend as soon as Brennan entered. Brennan's eyes became watery as she was reminded of her reality. "Oh, sweetie." Angela hugged her friend. "They don't know what they're missing. You're really good and you'll find something better." They sat on the couch, and Angela could tell there was more. Brennan went on to tell her friend what happened. "You didn't tell me you were pregnant." Angela said, a bit hurt that her friend had kept that from her.

"That's the thing." Brennan said and explained why it was so hard to believe that she was pregnant. Angela held her friend.

"Oh, sweetie." Brennan allowed her friend to hug her. "What if you were raped at the clinic?" Angela asked.

"I was awake the whole time. I would have noticed." Brennan said a bit sarcastically at the end.

"Well, I don't know. But that clinic hides something. I mean first they don't have any records of you ever being there, and then you're magically pregnant." Angela said. Perhaps Angela had a point but there was nothing that could be done without evidence. Right now Temperance Brennan just wanted to be held. Tomorrow would be another day. "It's okay, sweetie." Angela continued to hold her friend. "You're not alone. I'm here for you. I'll be behind you on whatever you decide."

Booth walked up the stairs to head to his bedroom. He was thankful that at least he didn't have to worry about finding a photographer anymore.

Rebecca had seen the little episode that happened in front of her house. Why did the photographer bring Booth home and why did she hug him?

Booth ignored Rebecca and went straight for a shower. He wasn't in the mood to deal with her; she didn't understand. He stood under the water spray and closed his eyes. He wanted to cry; roll up into a ball and just cry. He wanted, no needed, someone to hold him. He felt so alone.

Rebecca's hands went around his waist from behind him and stroked his member. Booth didn't need that kind of touch tonight. He turned and released from her grip. He exited the shower, leaving her alone under the spray of water.

"Well, at least you don't have to worry about finding a job." Angela told Brennan as they headed to work the next morning. They had stayed up until late last night and Angela doubted her friend slept at all. "And the best part is that we'll work close together." Angela's enthusiasm caused Brennan to smile.

Brennan was shown to her office. It was a little room with a dark room to develop the pictures; it wasn't bad at all. Camille introduced her to the other employees and told her that she would accompany the writers when they went out to write their articles. Brennan already knew Angela and Hodgins. She met Wendell, who wrote articles on everyday people and their communities, and Zach, who wrote the engineering articles.

Booth made a quick stop to make sure she was comfortable and wished her good luck on her first assignment. She went with Hodgins to a wastewater treatment plant. His article dealt with water treatment and Brennan took a few pictures that would go with his article.

They were back after lunch time. Her next assignment was with Wendell. They went to a community center for troubled teens. Brennan took pictures as Wendell conducted the interviews he would use in his article. Her first day of work hadn't been bad at all.

Sully was happy that the photographer would be working full time with them. He had really liked Brennan and now he would have the opportunity to get to know her better.

As the days passed, Brennan began to accept the fact that she was having a child.

Rebecca saw as Booth distanced himself from her. He hardly spent time at home and he rejected her advances for intimacy. She even began to think he might be having an affair, but she knew that wasn't like him.

Rebecca was at St. Paul's church. Booth was catholic and liked to help out the church. The church was in need and he gave donations frequently. Since the church had an orphanage the money helped to keep them afloat. Rebecca went to the church to give the monthly donation. As she waited for the priest she saw the children playing in the courtyard and an idea hit her. Booth was sad because of the whole child thing. That's why he was distant. Rebecca got the idea that adopting a child would ease Booth and make him forget about his inability to have one of his own. Rebecca saw a small boy with blond curls. He was quiet and looked respectful; he would easily pass off as their own. And there would be no diaper changing. With a smile Rebecca greeted the blond boy as he walked next to the priest.

Rebecca told Booth about the child. He was eight, and his name was Parker. Booth couldn't deny her what she was asking for and when he met the child, they bonded immediately.

---  
When Parker moved in with them, Rebecca found that Booth and the child were bonding. He spent more time at home, but he was spending that time with the child and not necessarily with her. _At least I know where he is._ Rebecca told herself.

----  
Booth had a lunch meeting with Dr. Elk. Booth wondered what he had to say. Dr. Elk told Booth about the woman who was accidentally inseminated. The nurse came clean and Dr. Elk fired both the nurse and the doctor for their inconceivable mistake and their lying.

"I have to find her." Booth said, hope returning.

"What?! You don't even know who this woman is. She may not be pregnant and even if she is, she may not keep the baby."

"No!" Booth was going to find the woman. She held his last chance of having a child of his own.

-----  
Booth immediately hired a private investigator to find the woman.

"Her first name's Temperance. That's all the doctor was able to tell me. I've already localized the nurse. She may give us more to go on." Booth told the investigator to keep him informed on any more news.

Booth stared at the sticky notepad where he wrote the name 'Temperance'. It was a start.

"Mr. Booth, they're waiting for you to start the meeting." Daisy told him. "Temperance." She said. Booth looked at her before putting the sticky notepad in his pocket. "That's the photographer's name." She said before leaving. _It has to be a coincidence._ Booth told himself before his mind jumped to any crazy thoughts.

Booth took Parker to the magazine with him. He was really enjoying spending time with the child. Parker Booth; sounded right.

Booth got caught up with his work and Parker walked around. He entered an office and found a woman.

"Hello." Brennan told him and looked around to see if someone was with the child. "What's your name?" Brennan asked.

"Parker Booth." He said. Rebecca had told him that from now on his name was Parker Booth.

"Nice to meet you, Parker. My name's Temperance Brennan." She shook hands with the little boy.

"What do you do?" He asked walking closer to her.

"I take photographs." Brennan showed him some of the photographs she had ready.

"Parker, there you are." Booth had been looking for the child everywhere. "Sorry if he interrupted your work." Booth offered.

"No, we had a good time. Bye, Parker." The child waved good-bye to Brennan before leaving.

---  
"I left all the information I have of the woman so far and a sketch of what she looks like at your office." The investigator told Booth through the phone.

"Okay, sorry I missed you." Booth had left work early to go with Parker to the movies.

"Her name's Temperance Brennan." The investigator said.

"Temperance Brennan." Booth repeated once he hung up.

"That's my friend's name." Parker told Booth.

"What?" Booth asked.

"Yeah, she works at your magazine taking pictures. Her name is Temperance Brennan."

Booth knew it was too much of a coincidence and after putting the child to bed he went straight for his office. He found the envelope on top of his desk and he sat down. His hands shook as he opened it. When he pulled out the sketch, he almost fell out of his chair. Bren _was_ Temperance Brennan.

**Please review:) what do you guys think?**


	4. She IS pregnant

**Thanks for the reviews and alerts, glad there's interest. **

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

"I talked to Camille about my pregnancy." Brennan told Angela as she finished her glass of milk. "You were right she was pretty cool about it and she told me that there's no problem. Of course, when I my pregnancy develops we will have to make arrangements." Brennan washed her glass as she spoke.

"I told you. Everyone thinks she's all 'I'm the boss, grrr.', but she's actually pretty cool if you're upfront with her."

"Yeah, I didn't want her to think that I'm hiding my pregnancy." Brennan and Angela parted ways. Angela went straight to the magazine and Brennan had to meet with Sully to take the photographs for the article he was writing.

Camille was headed for her office, early as always, when she saw the light in Booth's office was on. "Hey." She said popping her head inside his office. He said 'hey' back and motioned for her to take a seat. "Were you here all night?" Cam asked concerned for her friend.

"Yeah, work and stuff." He lied and she knew it. He put the envelope with the information the private investigator had left for him in a drawer and locked it. He didn't need anyone asking questions right now. He had to talk to Bren, well Temperance, first.

"Don't you lie to me, big guy. I'm your friend." She placed a hand over his. "I know you're sad about not being able to have a child of your own, but hey look at the bright side. You're giving that little boy a home."

"Yeah, I've grown to love him in the short time he's been with us." Booth really loved Parker; the child had brought light into his life. Booth smiled at the thought that know he would have two kids. "I'm going home to shower and I'll be back soon." Booth told her before leaving. He wanted to be fresh for his talk with Temperance. She had been right next to him all along.

"Where were you last night?" Rebecca asked as soon as Booth exited the shower, wrapped around in a towel.

"The office." He said as he quickly dressed. He wore a grey suit and a tie that had little soccer balls on it. Parker had chosen it for Booth when Booth took the boy shopping for clothes; and Booth really liked the tie.

"Good morning, Booth-dad." Parker placed a kiss on Booth's cheek before sitting down to eat his breakfast. Parker really liked Mr. Booth because he was nice to him and Parker felt loved. Mrs. Booth was a different story.

"Good morning, Parker." Booth told him with a smile. "You can call me just dad...if you want." Booth didn't want to pressure the child.

"Really?" He asked. Rebecca insisted the child call her Rebecca, not mom. So, Parker wasn't sure how to call Booth.

"Sure." Booth said sincerely.

"Okay, dad." Those words were like music to Booth's ear and he hugged the child

"Is Temperance in yet?" Booth asked Daisy before entering his office.

"No, she's out covering the pictures for Sully's article. But they have to be back early since today is the deadline for the next issue. She has to be here to turn in the photos for the articles." Daisy said, hoping the information helped.

"Okay, let me know as soon as she gets here. I need to talk with her." Booth entered his office.

Cam entered Booth s office shortly after him. "Hey, you have a minute?" She asked and he motioned her to sit down. "The photographer you hired told me that she's pregnant." Booth's heart skipped a beat, she _was_ pregnant. "I told her that was not a problem, but of course when she enters the later stages of pregnancy we will have to make arrangements. I'm just informing you so that you're aware of the situation.

"Yeah, sure there's no problem." He tried to sound normal, but the look on her face told him he didn't fool her.

Sully entered Booth's office later in the day. Booth wanted to head out and talk to Temperance, but Sully started talking. "Man she's great." It took Booth a few minutes to comprehend that Sully was talking about Temperance. "Did you know she studied anthropology?" Sully asked, enthusiastically. Booth shook his head 'no'. "Well, she did and she knows a lot." Sully was obviously praising her. "Since Sweets is not here and there's push from the readers to get scholarly articles like the ones he wrote back, why don't you hire her to write them? She could write about anthropology and if the readers like her, she can write more." Sully looked at Booth expectantly.

"Ah, yeah sounds good." Booth said; he was in a hurry to go talk to her.

"Is Sweets coming back?" Sully asked.

"I don t know what's wrong with him. The last time I saw him was at the magazine's anniversary party. He said he had to talk to me about something important, but then I didn't see him anymore. I got an email from him the next day saying he was taking some time off. I thought it would be a few days, you know? But I guess he's not coming back."

Brennan was getting her pictures ready to drop them off before the deadline. That way she wouldn't be hurrying at the last minute. Booth crossed her right outside her office and walked with her to drop off the pictures. They went to the lounge area and she grabbed a glass of water.

"Cam tells me you're pregnant." He started, unable to say anything else.

"Yes, I wanted to let her know. I didn't want it to seem like I was hiding it. She assured me it wasn't a problem." Brennan looked him in the eyes trying to see if it was a problem for him.

"No, of course not. You and your boyfriend must be happy with the pregnancy." _Why did I say that?_ Booth asked himself.

"I'm having the baby alone." She said matter of factly. "It's complicated." She didn't want to tell him that she didn't know who the father was.

"What if he wants to take responsibility?" He asked.

"The child is mine and he has no rights at all." She said defensively, through clenched teeth. Booth knew then and there that it wasn't going to be easy to tell her. "Is there anything else you wanted to talk about?" She asked getting ready to leave.

"Sully tells me that you studied anthropology." She nodded. "Lance Sweets wrote articles on psychology for the magazine. He's been gone for a while and we don't know if or when he's coming back. The readers like those types of articles, you know scholarly stuff. What do you think about writing an article about anthropology for the next issue? If the readers like it and you're willing, you can take over that writing space in the magazine. You'd be paid more of course, so what do you think?"

"Yes." Brennan shook his hand happy that she would be able to apply her anthropology knowledge to her work at the magazine. Booth didn't miss the change in her mood once the topic of the baby's daddy was changed. _Yes, it was going to be hard to tell her._ Booth decided that he had to show her that he didn't want to take the child away from her.

Two days later

"Sweetie, relax. You're going to have a good time with Sully." Angela turned Brennan around. "Hot!" She exclaimed with enthusiasm. "He's a nice guy and he's hot. He's been flirting with you ever since you started working with us. After tonight if you don't see things working out, then you can reject him." Sully had invited Brennan out for dinner. He had asked her out so many times that Brennan felt like she had to say 'yes'. She liked Sully, he was nice, but she wasn't looking for a relationship at the moment.

Booth remembered Sully's words.

**I asked her out for dinner and she finally said 'yes'. **

Sully looked really happy and Booth couldn't help the pang of jealousy. _Why was she going out with him?_ Sully was his friend and she was carrying his child and although he knew he had no right to be jealous, he couldn't help it.

"What the hell?" Rebecca said frustrated. She had removed his clothes and was eating him up in kisses and it was like he wasn't even there.

"I'm sorry, it's just…I'm tired." He said, feeling guilt for not being there in mind.

"Unbelievable." She said frustrated and slammed the bathroom door behind her. Booth turned on his side and thought about what Sully and Brennan where doing on their date.

**Please review and let me know your thoughts for this chap.:)**


	5. Is it love or confusion

**Thanks for the reviews and alerts. **

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

"What would you like to drink?" Sully asked Brennan before the waitress came over to take their orders. "Wine?" He asked.

"No, I can't drink. Water's fine." She answered. The waitress came over and took their drink and food orders.

To make conversation as they waited for their food and drinks Sully asked. "Why can't you drink? Taking meds or something?"

"No, I'm pregnant." Brennan said sincerely.

"Oh." He said, suddenly realizing that her declining of his offers to go out was because she was in a relationship. "I hope this doesn't cause you problems with your boyfriend." He said, truly sorry to be the cause of a fight between Brennan and her boyfriend.

"What? No." Brennan said with a laugh wondering why people rapidly jump to the topic of her 'boyfriend'. The waitress brought their drinks; Brennan's water and Sully's lemonade. "I don't have a boyfriend." She took a sip of her water and Sully felt relieved. _There's still a chance._ "It's complicated; I'm having the baby alone." She  
told him.

"Well, he's an idiot for running away from his responsibility." He placed a hand over hers and Brennan couldn't help but smile. He really was a nice guy.

The dinner went well. Brennan found he was a really good conversationalist and he was really funny too. She actually had a good time. He dropped her off at Angela's place and walked her up to the entrance. "I had a really good time." He told her.

"So did I." She told him. He leaned closer and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"See you at work." He whispered before turning to go.

Instead of going inside Brennan got on her motorcycle and drove away. Somehow she had ended up at that same park she went to when she found out she was pregnant. 

Booth sat in the same bench he had sat on that day; the day when he had thought his hopes of having a child were gone. He stared up at the sky. It was nice to be able to stare at the stars.

Brennan walked to sit on the bench she sat on that night. She saw a man and automatically knew it was him. "Hey." She said as she sat next to him.

"Hey." He said back, her voice bringing him back to reality. She looked gorgeous, scratch that, she looked hot. Booth felt the jealousy start at the thought that she had dressed like that for her date. But Booth was glad that she was there sitting next to him because that meant she wasn't with Sully. They talked about nothing in particular; how lovely the night was, things like that.

"Are you seeing a doctor for your pregnancy?" He asked, unable to resist. If she wasn't taking care of herself, then he'd make sure she did.

"Yes, I am." Brennan smiled to herself because she begged Angela to go in with her. It was irrational to be afraid of the doctor, but Brennan hadn't had such a good experience at the doctor's. She had the suspicion that the clinic had something to do with her pregnancy, but without proof there was nothing she could do.

"How's your pregnancy?" His question brought her back from her thoughts.

"So far so good." Brennan said. Booth wished she'd elaborate more, but she didn't.

Brennan shivered at the cold breeze that developed as the night grew darker. "I should go." She said. "See you later, Mr. Booth." She said and started walking.

"You can call me Booth or Seeley." He said. She turned and smiled. Booth wondered if that meant that she wouldn't use the 'Mr.' anymore. Booth watched as she drove her motorcycle away. He needed to find a way for her to stop riding that motorcycle.

"Finally! How did it go?" Angela had been waiting for Brennan to ask about the date.

"It went well. He's a really nice guy." Brennan told her best friend how things went.

"You told him you're pregnant?" Angela asked, mouth wide open.

"Why hide it? It's best he's knows." Brennan said.

"Yeah, but on the first date?" Angela grabbed her friend's hand to sit her on the couch to continue their conversation.

====================  
Brennan's article was a success with the readers and now she had to divide her time for picture taking and article writing, but she loved it. Plus, the extra cash was great.

Sully had been really close to her as the days passed. He was always asking her if she needed anything. Buying her fruit or desserts in case she had cravings. Brennan found it nice of him, but she still saw him as a friend. Booth swung by her office constantly. He too, brought her snacks and asked is she needed anything. Brennan found it a bit creepy that Booth wanted to accompany her to her next doctor appointment. Brennan felt attraction and something more for Booth, but she knew he was the boss and that he was married. _It can't be._ She told herself constantly.

Booth knew he was confusing his feelings for Brennan. She was carrying his child; that was it. But he couldn't help wanting to be near her or the jealousy he felt every time Sully was near her.

==========  
Booth had a reoccurring dream about Brennan.

_Booth and Brennan were smiling. He touched her belly, now huge. She was going to give birth pretty soon. He cradled her in his arms. But then he saw Temperance the woman. She looked gorgeous and he was kissing her. His lips devouring hers. _

Booth rubbed his hard on in his sleep and turned on his side. His moans woke Rebecca and she smiled at the delicious erection he was sporting, thinking it was for her. She moved closer and kissed him.

Booth was wake now, but didn't open his eyes. His hands tugged at her nightwear, effectively removing it without opening his eyes. Rebecca lost no time and had him naked quickly. It had been a while since she'd had him.

He buried himself deep inside her, both moaning at the feel. His movements fast and hard, driving them higher and higher. He wanted to scream her name, Temperance's name, as his orgasm washed through his body, but he didn't want to remove his lips from hers.

He collapsed next to her on the bed, rolling them on their sides. She placed kissed on his chest and Booth smiled contently. "Oh, baby." She started huskily. "That was amazing." His eyes shot open when he heard her voice. It wasn't her, it wasn't Temperance. "I was starting to worry there was something wrong with you." She said as she placed her head on his muscular chest. Booth stared at the ceiling once he turned to lie on his back. He had been thinking of her as he drove into his wife. Was he really in love with Temperance or was he just confused?

Early the next morning Wendell entered Brennan's office. "Ready?" He asked. Brennan had just finished gathering her equipment.

"Yes." She said and they exited her office. As they rode the elevator to the first floor Wendell said they could go in his car, that way she could save gas.

Before she could protest or say she would pitch in for gas he said, "We'll ride your motorcycle next time." He said with a smile.

"You just want to wrap your arms around me." She told him with a laugh as they exited the elevator. He laughed too as they walked towards his car. They enjoyed working with each other because they felt at ease.

Wendell was writing his article on everyday heroes. He was basing it on the work of volunteer firefighters at a fire house near Bethesda. They were shown around the facility and told about the kinds of calls they got. The alarms went off, indicating there was an emergency. The firefighters got ready; Brennan and Wendell were invited to tag along.

Brennan and Wendell rode in the fire truck with the firefighters. It was an amazing experience for both of them. It was going to make the experience more vivid and Wendell's article too.

It was a fire on an apartment building. The firefighters quickly moved to their work. Wendell jotted down everything that happened and Brennan took a few pictures. They stood next to the side of the fire truck.

Brennan got an idea and went up the truck and up a few steps on the ladder that was stretched up to get to the trapped victims on the last floor. She went up a few steps and sat down, leaving space for the firefighters to pass by. She had the perfect angle for a great picture from that spot.

Booth was stuck in traffic. He wondered what the hold up was and got out of his car. He walked forward and asked someone if they knew what the hold was. "There's a fire up front." He was told. Booth thanked the man and walked towards the commotion.  
He saw the fire truck and Wendell standing by its side.

Booth approached him. "Hi, Wendell."

"Oh…Hi, Mr. Booth." Wendell said, hardly turning to look at him. Booth wondered where Brennan was.

"Where's Temperance?" He asked.

"Up there. Taking pictures." Wendell pointed enthusiastically at the ladder. Booth's heart rate increased and his breath caught in his throat when he saw her. _Is she crazy?_

Brennan focused the camera lens and snapped the photograph just as the firefighter exited the window carrying a child in his arms, the flames burning behind them. It was a magnificent shot.

"Temperance! Get off of the ladder!" Booth barked the order really pissed off. Wendell's attention was diverted to his boss and noticed how a vein on Booth's neck was popping from the angry order.

Brennan got off from the ladder and fire truck content with her picture.

"Awesome job!" Wendell told her. Booth grabbed her by the arm, not forcefully, and took her a few steps away.

"What the hell are you thinking?" He told her, his teeth clenched. _Does she not care about the baby?_

"I was doing my job." She said, not understanding why he was so worked up.

"Come on. I'll drive you back to the magazine."

"No." She said. "I'm riding back to fire house with Wendell and the firefighters in the fire truck."

"No, you're not." He said.

"Yes, I am." She defied turning away from him.

"You don't care about the baby." He said angry at her lack of consciousness. Brennan turned around and shot him an icy glare as she took a step closer to him.

**Please review and let me know what you think:)**


	6. Dr Johns

**Thanks for all the awesome reviews, I'm getting around to answering them individually, but keep them coming:), and alerts.**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

Wendell watched in awe as Brennan took a step closer to Booth. Most people would back down, but then again Temperance Brennan wasn't most people.

"What did you say?" Her gaze and voice icy.

"The poor baby can't speak, so you do what you wish." Booth said steeping closer. They were face to face, neither backing down. _God, she looks gorgeous when she's mad._ He thought quickly before paying attention to the words that came out of her mouth.

"You have no right to talk to me like that. This is my child and don't you ever dare say that I don't care about my child." She told him through clenched teeth. That's when any doubts Booth had about her not caring about the baby faded. He knew then that she did love _their _child and the realization made him happy. "And don't ever put a hand on me again because if you do, I'll forget that you're the boss." She turned and passed Wendell to hop on the fire truck; Wendell quickly followed. The fire truck drove away and Booth made his way back to his car, knowing he had messed up big.

After the work day was over, Brennan approached Wendell before leaving. "Hey, thanks for not mentioning the little episode with Mr. Booth." Brennan told Wendell.

"Yeah, it's cool." He told her. Brennan was glad he wasn't the gossipy type and walked out.

======  
When the next issue came out, Brennan's picture was a hit. "This is awesome!" Wendell showed everyone his article with the awesome shot Brennan took when she got on the ladder. "Thank you, this made my article soo cool." He thanked Brennan in front of everyone. "This is so going up on my wall." His enthusiasm evident to everyone.

"This is a great shot." Cam walked into Booth's office with the new issue in hand.

"She put herself in danger for that shot." He said angry as he remembered that day. "I don't think she should go out on the field anymore. She's close to twelve weeks." He said.

"It's her job. What good is a photographer if you're not going to let her go out on the field?" Cam told him. "Look, I understand your desire for the baby to be okay, but you want to put her in a glass box. She's pregnant not incapacitated. And seriously, you're getting annoying. If I were her, I'd slug you." She told him, making him laugh. He was glad Cam wasn't Temperance. "What's really going on?" She asked concerned for her friend. "You know you can talk to me about anything." She assured him. Booth knew that if there was a person he could trust and talk to, it was Cam. He was about to come clean with her when Rebecca entered his office.

"Hi, Temperance!" Parker rushed inside Brennan's office. He had liked her from the first time he saw her.

"Hi, Parker." Brennan turned, swirling a black container as the chemicals did their job to develop the roll of film inside.

"What are you doing?" He asked with interest.

"I'm developing a roll of film. Want to help?" She offered and he nodded.

Cam exited Booth's office to give him privacy with Rebecca. "What are you doing here?" Booth asked, not really liking the visit.

"Parker wanted to come by and say hello." She said walking over to him and sitting on his lap.

"Where's Parker?" He asked.

"He ran out of the elevator as soon as the doors opened. I thought he was already here with you." She placed a kiss on his lips and was disappointed when he didn't kiss back.

"Sweetie, have you seen..." Angela entered Brennan's office. "You must be Parker. I'm Angela Montenegro. You're dad's looking for you." The boy said 'bye' to Brennan and walked out of the office with Angela.

Parker stayed with Booth and Rebecca left, knowing that Booth wasn't leaving the office soon.

The employees were gone and Booth felt bad for having kept Parker until five in the office with him. To make it up to him, Booth was taking the boy for some food and a movie. As they made their way to the elevators, Booth and Parker saw that the light in Brennan's office was still on. "Can we invite her to come with us?" Parker asked and Booth smiled. He liked that his son Parker, yes he considered Parker his, liked Temperance.

Brennan was getting her stuff ready to call it a day. Parker and Booth entered and invited her out for something to eat. As much as Brennan was still mad at Mr. Booth, she was hungry.

They went for pizza and she ended up going to a movie with them too. When the movie was over, Parker ran to the arcade area inside the movie theatre. Booth and Brennan sat on a table and watched the boy play.

"Temperance, I want to apologize for the fire truck incident." He offered apologetically. "I shouldn't have said those things to you and I'm truly sorry. The picture _was_ great." He  
offered and Brennan knew he was sincere. "Can you forgive me?" He said, shooting her his charm smile.

"With one condition." Brennan tried to keep the smile off her face as she saw him gulp in expectance of what she had to say. "Don't ever say something like that again and stop treating me like I can't do anything because I'm pregnant." She told him. He offered a hand and they shook on it smiling at each other. Booth and Parker dropped her off at Angela's house; Brennan could ride with Angela to work the next day to get her bike.

Days later, Cam was in Booth's office. He hadn't had the opportunity to talk to her. He was going to talk to Cam about Brennan and the baby as soon as he had an opportunity. Daisy entered the office to retrieve a signature from Booth. "Where's Temperance?" He asked, trying to sound casual. "Out on assignment?"

"No, she's doing a photo shoot in her office for Angela's article. It's about an artist who paints bodies and the models are in her office for the pictures." Daisy said and exited.

"See, that's someone who's considerate of her pregnancy." Booth told Cam; Cam rolled her eyes and shook her head laughing. Sully entered the office.

"Hey, why aren't you in Temperance's office looking at the body painted models?" Booth asked, wondering why Sully wasn't over there. He was usually like a puppy after her.

"The models are guys." He answered in a 'duh' tone.

"Well, in that case I'm going to go check on that." Cam said clearing her throat and rising to leave.

"Sure." Sully said in a tease as she exited the office.

Booth felt outraged. The models had nothing on and the paint didn't do much to hide their manhood. He wanted to cover Brennan's eyes so she wouldn't see, but he held back on that. How was she going to take the pictures if she couldn't see?

"Tell me the models weren't hot." Angela said with a huge smile when they returned home.

"I admit they were good looking." Brennan said with a grin.

The next day

"What's your article on?" Brennan asked Zach as they headed out of the magazine. She enjoyed working with Zack too. He was very intelligent and they could always engage in interesting discussions.

"Artificial insemination. It's not what I usually write, but I feel the readers will be interested. It's fascinating how medicine has evolved." Zack went on talking about how his article was already done and he was going to interview a doctor who had done the procedure before. It was a friend's neighbor.

_Artificial insemination, that had to be it._ Brennan thought.

"His name's Dr. Aaron Johns." Zack said; the name meant nothing to Brennan.

They met with the doctor in front of a research facility. He was waiting for them by the entrance and when the man turned around Brennan's eyes went wide.

"You!" She said, anger evident in her voice. Dr. Johns never expected to see her again. She took a step forward and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "You son of a bitch. What did you do to me?" Her grasp was firm; she needed to know for sure. Dr. Johns felt like he deserved her anger. He told her what happened, his words coming out in a hurry in an attempt to make her let go. He said he had inseminated her by accident because the nurse accidentally switched the files. Her anger grew and she slugged him. He fell on the ground, blood covering his nose. Zach watched stunned as she left. _What the hell was that all about? _He asked himself.

"What a monster. Good thing you slugged him." Angela comforted her friend after Brennan told her what happened with Dr. Johns. "What kind of sick person does something like that?" Angela asked, rhetorically. "First, they make a mistake and then cover it. It's outrageous. Did you ask who the donor was?"

"No, I don't want to know. This is my child and that man has no right. For all we know it was him or it was all a lie and the donor was also part of the sick plan to get an unsuspecting woman impregnated." Angela ran a hand up and down her friend's back soothingly.

"There, there. You shouldn't be upset, it's best we know how it happened. It doesn't do the baby any good that you're all worked up." Angela said sweetly. Brennan nodded and allowed her friend to hug her.

=======  
There was a party to celebrate the increase in sales of the magazine and the new distributors for the magazine. Brennan was covering the event by taking pictures. She didn't care that she was working while the others partied. The pay was good and she needed to save as much as she could for when the baby came.

"Lets dance." Sully invited her out for a dance.

"I can't. I'm working." Brennan said.

"Oh, come on. Just one song." He took her hand and walked her to the dance platform. They danced to the slow song that was playing. Booth was jealous at seeing them dancing so close together.

"Having fun?" Booth asked them.

"I have to work." She told Sully and left the dance floor to continue covering the event.

"Dude, come on? It was just one song." Sully told Booth. "It wasn't her fault. I brought her out to dance." Booth just stared at his friend and left when he was called over by one of the guests.

The event had ended and Brennan was by the bathrooms getting her stuff ready to leave. She felt someone approaching and turned to see it was Booth. "I'm sorry about the dance." She said. He walked closer to her; their faces really close.

"Why did you dance with him?" He asked, his breath hitting her face. But what he wanted to ask was, why didn't you dance with me? His proximity caused her body to want to be closer to him. Their lips met in a long kiss. They explored the others mouth and they wanted nothing else but to be closer to each other with their hands aching to touch the other.

Booth followed her lips as she pulled back. "No, this can't be." She said, grabbing her stuff and passing by him. Booth took a deep breath. _Yeah, he was in love with her._ After that kiss there was no more confusion; it _was_ love. Booth turned and headed out to look for Cam. He needed to talk to someone and she was the only one he could talk to.

Dr. Johns stood on the side of the street. He heard foot steps behind him and turned. "Whoa!" He said putting his hands up in defense. "Lets talk about it. There's no need for drastic measures." He said, never removing his gaze from the gun pointed at him. A shot was fired and the doctor fell to the ground; life taken away from him.

**Please, please review and let me know what you think. This is my first time incorporating murder/crime into the story plot, so let me know what you think.**


	7. A third murder

**Thanks for the awesome reviews and alerts. It's interesting to know that some of you guys are trying to deduce who's the murderer. So, here's the next chapter; still working on answering reviews individually:) **

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

"Wow." Was all Cam could say once Booth told her the story about the woman who was accidentally inseminated with his sample and who is now carrying his child. Booth had caught up with Cam before she left the event and they had gone to her place. "It makes sense to me now why you've been so protective with the photographer. It must be horrible not knowing how your child is and your protection for the photographer is what you wish that woman had."

"No." Booth's words caused Cam to star at him. "Temperance _is_ that woman." Cam's jaw dropped as she placed it all together.

==  
Brennan went to bed after a nice hot shower. As she lied on her back, she thought about that kiss. She had liked it way too much, but she knew it couldn't repeat itself.

==  
Booth had slept on Cam's couch, needing to think and not wanting to go home to Rebecca. He thought a lot about the kiss he shared with Temperance and he knew that they needed to talk about that.

The next morning he went home because he had promised Parker they would have a fun day. It was a Sunday tradition they had adopted.

"Where were you?" Rebecca asked when he got home.

"I stayed at Cam's." He said and went for a shower. Rebecca knew the two had had a sexual relationship, but she knew there was nothing there anymore. After his shower, Booth and Parker left for their fun day without Rebecca.

Early Monday morning Brennan received a call to notify her that her doctor's appointment had been moved to that afternoon. Brennan went to Cam's office, but she was out on errands. "Great." Brennan told herself.

As soon as Cam got the message that Brennan was looking for her, she went to Brennan's office. Cam stared at Brennan and couldn't believe that the woman was carrying Booth's child. She felt happy for her friend Booth, but also sorry for the complicated situation he was in.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Brennan asked, wondering why the woman was looking at her like that.

"Sorry, it's just...you're pregnancy is more noticeable now."

"Really?" Brennan said, looking down at her stomach knowing she wasn't showing yet.

"You wanted to see me?" Cam asked, hoping to switch the subject.

"Yes, I received a call this morning saying that the appointment with my obstetrician was moved to toady." Brennan explained, and hoped Cam would be okay with it. "I know it's short notice, but I assure you my work is done and I have no photo assignments for today…"

"Sure, you can go." Cam said and Brennan smiled thankful for the understanding. Cam really was cool once you talked to her.

"Oh, please turn on." Brennan sighed as her last attempt at turning her motorcycle on failed. Booth passed by as he was making his way to the building's entrance and asked what the problem was. "I have an appointment with my obstetrician and I already asked Cam for permission." She clarified before he thought she was blowing off work. He nodded in understanding and she continued. "My motorcycle won't turn on and now there's no way I'm going to make it." She sighed; she couldn't ask Angela since that would require permission and Brennan didn't want Cam to think she was taking advantage of her understanding.

"I'll drive you." He offered and she accepted. As they walked to his car he said, "You shouldn't drive that motorcycle anymore because it's bad for..." When she shot him a glare he reconsidered what he was going to say. "digestion." Brennan snorted at his words. "Yeah, I read it somewhere." He said awkwardly as they entered his car and he drove away. "Hey, about the kiss..."

"Look, don't worry about it. We both know it won't happen again." She said, knowing it shouldn't have happened in the first place. He knew she wasn't ready for him to tell her how he felt because first he needed to break it to her that he was the baby's father.

==  
"Really, you don't have to wait with me." Brennan told him as they sat down in the waiting room to be called. He ignored her words and grabbed a magazine to flip through.

"The doctor will see you and your husband now." A pretty blond nurse said to Brennan as she eyed Booth.

"You might want to close your mouth before you drool all over the floor." Brennan told the nurse, who was basically drooling as she stared at Booth, instead of clarifying that they weren't married. Brennan felt annoyed at the way the woman was eating Booth with her stare. Booth rose to follow her, but Brennan turned around and told him to wait outside as he knew he wasn't her husband.

Brennan wore the gown she was given and laid on the bed waiting to have her ultrasound. The tech came inside and started. Booth entered the room right after the tech; all he had to do was wink and ask the nurse politely to let him be inside. Brennan glared at him, but her attention quickly went to the monitor next to her. Booth smiled wide. That was his child; their child. He stepped closer and squeezed her hand. Brennan was occupied looking at the monitor to remove her hand from his, not that she wanted to. 

Before they left, Brennan's doctor, Dr. Anne Wells, told them the pregnancy was progressing fine. Booth went with Brennan to the doctor's office too.

That same day

FBI Special Agent Andrew Hacker arrived with his partner Dr. Michael Stires from the Jeffersonian Institute to the scene where a body was found. The body was found by a couple that went into an abandoned building for a quickie; the human remains killing the mood. Agent Hacker questioned the couple as his partner went to look at the remains.

"What do you have for me?" Hacker asked coldly. He didn't like his partner. Hacker thought Stires was a stuck up egghead who thought he was superior to everyone else. Hacker didn't enjoy their partnership, but their partnership was FBI orders.

"Male in his forties. Cause of death seems to be this gunshot wound to the chest. Judging by the rate of decomp and scavenger hunting, he's been dead two to three days. I'll know more once I'm at the lab." Stires said with his air of superiority. Hacker nodded and ordered the remains transported back to the Jeffersonian Institution.

The victim was identified as Dr. Aaron Johns. Two months of investigation had gone by and the FBI still had no leads on the murder. A second body was found two  
weeks after the first body, near the same area. It was a woman identified as Anne Holmes. She was a nurse and cause of death was the same as the first victim, gun shot wound to the chest. Forensics determined that both bullets came from the same weapon, a .22 caliber.

After digging for clues, the FBI found that the two victims had worked together at the same clinic before being fired for negligence on a case of artificially inseminating the wrong woman and covering it up. That was the best motive for murder the FBI had so far and they were going to find the mystery woman who was accidentally inseminated because as of now she was the primary suspect.

**Oh, oh. Brennan's the primary suspect, well they need to identify said woman first. Please review and let me know your thoughts. **


	8. Make an arrest

**Thanks for the reviews and alerts. According to me I'm caught up to replying to reviews, so if I missed yours or replied twice, I apologize. This will be an intense chapter, so grab a seat and maybe some popcorn, lol.**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

It wasn't easy for the FBI to find out who the identity of the mystery woman. They were able to find a private investigator that had been after the trail of the woman. Her name was Temperance Brennan. As of yet the FBI still didn't know who the sperm sample belonged to. Agent Hacker was also informed that Temperance Brennan had also applied to the Jeffersonian Institute. She lost to Stires when the Jeffersonian discovered she was pregnant and had 'hid' it from them. Things weren't looking good for this Temperance Brennan. _Looks like she lost a lot because of the error the nurse and doctor made._ Hacker thought about the information he was given about the woman who was his only suspect.

At five months of pregnancy, Brennan was no longer riding her motorcycle. She was showing now, but her belly wasn't particularly huge. She had started feeling the slight movements of her child.

Sully entered Brennan's office early Monday morning to give her a freshly made carrot and orange juice. "Thank you." Brennan thanked him. He brought her different things everyday and it was very sweet of him.

"Can I?" He asked if he could touch her belly. She nodded and he placed a hand and smiled at her. Although he was a good friend, Brennan never felt very comfortable when he touched her belly. He left and told her he'd see her for lunch. A few minutes later Booth entered Brennan's office and gave her a sandwich, so she could have a snack before lunch.

"Thanks." She told him. He asked her if he could touch her belly and she guided his hand, her hand lying on top of his. They smiled, and Brennan couldn't help but notice how the baby always got excited when he was near. He probably couldn't feel it, but she could.

Agent Hacker parked his black SUV in front of 'Posi+ive' magazine. He showed his badge at the security guard and said he needed to talk to Temperance Brennan. He was told where he could find her.

Cam was in Brennan's office when Hacker entered. "I'm special agent Andrew Hacker. I'm conducting a murder investigation and would like to ask you some questions." He told Temperance and Cam stared at her.

Hacker sat across from Brennan in the interrogation room at the FBI. Now, that's a partner he wouldn't have minded working with. She was really pretty and despite the pregnancy still had a great body. _Focus, murder suspect._ He told himself.

Hacker told her about the two murders and why she was considered a suspect. "Can you account for your whereabouts for that Saturday night? Say, between eleven pm and one in the morning?" He asked after telling her that the night Dr. Johns was murdered was the night of the magazine event two months ago.

"There was an event for the magazine. I covered it from start to finish, I was the photographer. I left after midnight." She answered, not liking the idea of being a suspect. Sure, she's not necessarily sad that the man is dead, but she never wanted him murdered.

"Is there anyone who could corroborate that?" Hacker continued with the questions.

"Yes, my boss was the last person I talked to before leaving."

"I'm going to need his name and number." Hacker handed her an index card and she wrote Booth's name and office number. Hacker asked where she was the Monday night after the doctor's murder, that's when the nurse was killed.

"Home, I guess. That was months ago, it's difficult to say exactly where I was if there was no big event." She stated matter of fact. "Can I go now? I'm not under arrest and I've answered your questions." Hacker rose from his seat and told her to stay close in case they needed to ask her more questions.

"Murder suspect!" Angela exclaimed when Brennan told her why the FBI interrogated her. "That nurse and doctor are still messing with your life even after dead."

A month later and the FBI still had no further suspects. Temperance Brennan was still their primary suspect and the fact that she had had an altercation with Dr. Johns days before his murder, didn't help her status. The FBI was still trying to identify who was the donor of the sperm sample. Time was pressuring for the closure of the case and the FBI had to make an arrest.

It was Parker's ninth birthday and a big party was going to be thrown for him. Parker went to the magazine with Rebecca to see his daddy; it was the day before the party. Everyone at the magazine was invited, but Parker wanted to invite his friend Temperance personally. Brennan was in Booth's office when Parker and Rebecca entered.

"Temperance!" He gave her a hug and Rebecca walked to stand next to her husband, hand on his shoulder. Parker invited her and Brennan smiled at the invitation.

"Sure, hey we still need a photographer? Why don't you do the honors?" Rebecca said with a fake smile. Booth shot Rebecca a glare.

"No, we can hire someone else. She's a guest…" Booth started, he didn't like the way Rebecca was eyeing Brennan.

"No, I'll be there anyway. I'll take the pictures." Brennan said.

At the party, Brennan was the first to arrive since she was the photographer. Parker and Booth met her at the entrance to greet her. They were talking and laughing when Rebecca approached them. "Why don't you start with a picture of the family?" Rebecca said. "Seeley, why don't you carry Parker in your strong arms?"

"I'm too old to be carried." Parker whined.

"And maybe a bit heavy." Booth said as a joke. Parker and Booth shared a laugh as the child stood in front of Booth for the picture. Booth's hands rested on the child's shoulders.

"No, you're really strong. Isn't _my_ husband strong?" Rebecca told Brennan as she touched Booth's biceps. Booth gritted his teeth at the way Rebecca was trying to climb up on him. Brennan took a deep breath before shooting the picture of the perfect family.

The party was going well. Booth had given Parker a dog as a present for his birthday. The kids were playing with the dog and the dog ran past Rebecca, throwing her in the pool. An angry and wet Rebecca exited the pool and grabbed Parker by the arm to reprimand him. Booth quickly made his way over there and told Parker and the kids to go to the back yard, near the patio covered area, to play with the dog.

"Don't treat him like that." Booth told Rebecca, angered at the way she had treated the child. He told her to go change and to get her attitude in check.

The children watched as the dog enthusiastically digged the dirt. "Oh, Rebecca's not going to like this." Parker said.

Booth was asking Brennan if she was hungry or thirsty. She looked gorgeous and Booth was impatient for the baby to arrive. He wondered how the baby would look and if she, he wanted a girl so she could look like her mother, had her mother's blue eyes. Brennan was about to tell him she was fine when they heard the shouts of the children. Together they made their way to where the kids were and were shocked at what they saw. The dog had dug up some bones.

"Are they real?" One of the children asked.

"No, they're not. It's probably a joke, why don't you guys go and cut the cake?" Booth told the children and they listened.

"Those _are_ human remains." Brennan said as she noted that the pelvis indicated a male, early twenties.

The FBI arrived and examined the remains. Stires said it was a male in his early twenties. Dead for about six months. Cause of death seemed to be a gunshot wound to the chest.

"Another body found with the same cause of death. You're our prime suspect for the other two murders and you're at the scene were another body is found. Tell me how that's coincidence?" Hacker told Brennan.

"I don't have to say anything without a lawyer. It's obvious you want me to be the murderer and have stopped looking for other suspects." Brennan answered knowing that things were definitely not looking good for her now. Booth walked over to where the angry looking agent and Brennan were talking. He walked her away telling her that she didn't need to talk to the agent without a lawyer.

Blood was found in the patio covered area near of where the body was found. The remains were identified as those of Lance Sweets. The FBI questioned Brennan again.

"That's ridiculous. I didn't even work for the magazine then." Brennan answered Hacker after he insinuated that her motive for killing Sweets was so that she could take over his writing space in the magazine. Her lawyer advised her to not say anything else.

A month of investigation and everything still came back to Brennan. If the FBI found the murder weapon, that would help them make an arrest.

"Seeley, you have to talk to her and tell her you're the father of her child. The FBI's investigation is very intense and it's only a matter of time before they find this piece of information out. It's better if she finds out from you." Booth knew Cam was right, he had to tell Brennan.

Brennan walked to the kitchen for a glass of water before bed. Angela had gone out with Hodgins; those two were getting really close and Brennan was happy for her friend. Brennan stood as she drank her water, a hand placed over her stomach. She was seven months pregnant and couldn't wait for the baby to arrive. She was smiling to herself when the doorbell rang.

It was Booth and although she was surprised to see him there, she let him come inside. She offered him something to drink, but he shook his head no. They walked to the kitchen and sat down. His hands rested on top of the table.

"You came into my life at a time where I couldn't even breathe." Booth started talking, and Brennan listened. "Your smile illuminated everything inside me and I watched you without knowing that I was beginning to fall in love." Brennan stared wide eyed at his love confession. "When I knew you were her, it was like my life finally had meaning." Brennan didn't know what he was talking about. "I've been dreaming about this moment for so long. Since then I have no peace because I just think about you. I'm afraid to not see you again. That someone else takes your hand." He took her hands in his. "Or that you won't be here anymore." Booth took a deep breath; it was the moment of truth. "I know you didn't ask for this, but neither did I. The doctor and the nurse made a mistake and…"

"Wait. How do you know that?" Brennan asked wide-eyed. "Did Angela tell you something?"

"No." Booth squeezed her hands before continuing. "I didn't know when you started working at the magazine. I…the sperm sample you were inseminated with was mine." He told her and he watched the horror in her eyes. She removed her hands from him and stood to pace the kitchen. "I wasn't my fault or yours. I…"

"You should leave." Brennan told him. He tried to talk to her, but she told him to leave. He did, knowing that she needed time to process everything but he wasn't going to let her run away.

Brennan thought about Booth's actions and it hit her that he had done everything because she was carrying his child. He had fooled her into believing that he cared for her. Heck, he had even told her he loved her. It was all a lie; he got close to her to be close to the baby. Tears rolled down her cheeks at the realization.

The next day Brennan didn't show up to work and as much as Booth wanted to call her, he knew she needed space. The day after that she didn't go to work either and Booth tried to talk with Angela.

"I actually believed you were a nice guy, Mr. Booth." Angela told him after telling him that Brennan didn't want to talk to him.

The FBI got an anonymous tip for the murders agent Hacker was investigating. Hacker smiled, knowing that if the tip was correct, they could finally make an arrest.

After two days of not showing up to work, Brennan entered Cam's office. 

"Hey, I was wondering if you were sick." Cam said happy to see Brennan again. "What's this?" Cam asked as she took the envelope Brennan handed her. "Why?" Cam asked once she saw it was Brennan's letter of resignation.

"You know why." Brennan said coldly. "If you want people to be up front with you, you should be up front with them too." Brennan told her and Cam knew what she was talking about. Cam was about to speak when Daisy entered the office.

"The FBI's here and they have a warrant." Daisy told them that the FBI was searching Brennan's office. The two women rose and walked over to the office Brennan used.

They walked inside the office and Hacker turned around, handing Cam the warrant. A tech called him over and showed him a .22 gun that was hidden in the cabinet where Brennan kept the chemicals for develop. Hacker smiled wide and walked over to where Brennan stood. "I'm placing you under arrest." He told her in a smug voice as he placed the handcuffs on Brennan's hands.


	9. Who is the murderer

**Thanks for the reviews and alerts. Here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox. **

Angela and the others watched in surprise as Brennan was taken handcuffed with her hands behind her back by the FBI agent. Cam hurried to Booth's office to inform him.

"Temperance was arrested." Cam told Booth as soon as she burst into his office.

"What?!" He rose and grabbed his suit jacket. As they walked to the elevators, Cam told him that a gun was found in Brennan's office, presumably the murder weapon.

Brennan was taken to the FBI and was detained as the weapon was being examined to see if it was the murder weapon.

After a long time of waiting Brennan was taken to the same interrogation room she had been questioned in before. Hacker slapped a file on the table. "It turns out it_ is_ the murder weapon. Why don't you save us all the act of 'I didn't do it' and confess?" He was confident she was their person. Brennan stared at him and didn't speak. She would do so until her lawyer got there, although she had the suspicion that the agent was purposely keeping her lawyer out of the interrogation. Hacker interpreted her silence as defiance and he was pissed; it had been so many months of investigation.

Another month of investigation passed with Brennan kept detained. Booth and her lawyer had been able to arrange for Brennan to stay in a cell by herself and were doing whatever was possible to get her out of there.

She was over eight months pregnant and every time Booth saw her, she looked worse. He knew there were doctors at the jail, but he feared she wasn't getting the proper care. He visited her constantly to let her know he was there for her. He never left her alone and told her they still needed to talk, but that they would do so at a better time. Brennan was still confused about his true feelings for her, but right now she had to concentrate in getting out of jail.

During the month of investigation after Brennan's arrest, two more suspects were brought out. Booth, for being the father of Brennan's child, was a suspect for the murder of the doctor and the nurse. And Daisy for the murder of Sweets, but since Daisy had no motive to kill the other two victims, Booth had no motive to kill Sweets and since forensic evidence showed it was one killer, they were quickly disregarded and the light was thrown back to Brennan. During this short period Booth was glad that he was a suspect. He would easily trade places with Brennan; she deserved peace during her pregnancy.

"They are misinterpreting the facts." Brennan said, frustration evident in her voice. The prosecution's story was that Brennan had been in cahoots with the doctor and nurse to get herself inseminated. In order to extortionate Booth for money, she got rid of Sweets to take over his writing space at the magazine to get close to Booth. Brennan was outraged at the ridiculousness of the argument that was keeping her in jail and that was probably going to convict her.

Booth didn't believe that story; no one did. "I grew up in the streets. It doesn't take me long to get a feel for someone and she doesn't strike me as a killer." Wendell said. Although Zach had seen Brennan hit the doctor, he didn't believe it was her. If she was going to kill him, she would have done it then and there. Sully also knew it wasn't her. Angela, being the best friend, would never believe it was Brennan. Hodgins, the ever conspiracy theorist, had the suspicion that Brennan was being framed. Daisy was the only one that had mixed feelings. It was hard for her to believe that Brennan had killed her Lancealot. But if she was the killer, then she deserved punishment.

The whole idea of Brennan doing what the prosecution said and get money out of Booth was ridiculous to them too. They all knew how crazy Mr. Booth had always been of having a child, although they hadn't been aware of how he was trying to do that. (It had been a shock to all of them when they found out Brennan was carrying Booth's child.) If Brennan had wanted money, she would have had him doing whatever she wanted; there was no point in going through all that mess when she would have gotten whatever she wanted easily. It didn't make sense.

====  
The verdict in the trial would be announced the following morning. The prosecution had made their case and even the most clueless person knew what the verdict would be; guilty.

"Caroline Julian's the toughest prosecutor there is. They're going to be gunning for execution." Cam told Booth in the verge of tears as they made their way out of the courthouse. She too, didn't believe Brennan had done it.

Angela was granted a quick visit with her friend after the trial. "Sweetie, there's gotta be something else we can do." Angela said knowing her friend didn't deserve to be there. As Angela went on saying that it wasn't fair and asking why things like that happened to good people, Brennan was reminded of the automatic pictures that her camera took the day of the magazine's anniversary; when she had heard the shot and seen the blood.

"The pictures!" Brennan said excitedly; she had forgotten all about those pictures. First because of the Jeffersonian interviews, then when she found out she was pregnant. It hadn't occurred to her that maybe, just maybe, those pictures held a clue of who the real killer was. "You have to develop those pictures. Maybe there's something there." Brennan was clinging to her last hope. Brennan told Angela where the roll of film should be; it was the only undeveloped roll of film she had.

"I don't know, sweetie. What if there's something and I miss it?" Angela asked afraid that such a thing would happen.

"You can do it. You're the one who interested me in photography; you were my first teacher." Brennan said, placing a reassuring hand on Angela's arm.

"Yeah, but you surpassed me like you've done with all your teachers." Angela said with a weak laugh as she hugged her friend.

==  
Hodgins went home with Angela. They were having a cup of coffee as they waited for the roll of film to dry after it was developed. There was a knock on the front door and they stared at each other. It was Sully. He asked if there was anything he could help on. Angela told him that all they could do was wait; she didn't share the picture information with anyone other than her boyfriend Hodgins. Sully left and told them he'd see them at the courthouse the following day.

"Maybe he's the killer or he knows who it is, but won't say it and that's why he wants to help Brennan." Hodgins said and Angela glared at him. "What?" He placed his hands on her shoulders. "I mean think about it. The killer is either someone who works at the magazine or has access to it. That's why it was easy to plant the murder weapon in Brennan's office." He said, his conspiracy nature coming handy.

"Most of the time your conspiracy theories are annoying, but sometimes they're brilliant!" She planted a kiss on his lips and headed to the dark room to see if the film was done drying. Hodgins smiled to himself, hoping she'd find his conspiracy theories brilliant more often so she would plant those types of kisses more often.

Brennan turned to lay on her other side for the nth time that night; the baby had been restless. "I know the food and the 'bed' are not the best." She said as she ran a soothing hand over her belly and hoped Angela would be able to find something in those pictures that would favor her case.

Booth tossed and turned, unable to sleep. He had been sleeping in the guest room ever since Brennan was put in jail. Rebecca had demanded explanations as to how Brennan was carrying his child. He told her he was in love with Brennan and that he would get a divorce from her as soon as he could. Booth prayed something would pop up in Brennan's favor so that she could be freed.

"I don't see anything in these pictures." Angela said frustrated. So far, the pictures were of nothing other than a broken vase and a blood pool on the floor. Angela couldn't see how that would help her friend's case. Angela stopped another picture with the pool of blood that caught her eye. "What's that?" Hodgins asked, pointing at the bottom left corner of the picture.

"I don't know." Angela said, inspecting the picture more carefully. "Looks like a person and it's like they are dragging something." She said.

"Or someone." Hodgins added. "Why don't you try and enlarge it? Maybe we can get a face." He said and Angela quickly set to the task. Hodgins constantly refilled her coffee cup as Angela worked. It took her all night, but she hoped it would work.

"I hope this one's the winner." She said as she waited for the last picture close up she had done to develop.

"Ah!" Hodgins and Angela yelled at the same time.

"A social security number would give less of an identity than this." Hodgins said as they stared at the newly formed picture. They had a clear close up of the killer dragging Sweets' body.

"Oh, come on!" Angela shouted in frustration when she saw that a car was blocking her drive away.

"I can ask around so they can move it and you can get your car out." Hodgins said.

"There's no time for that." It was already morning and the trial would start soon. Angela stalked to her garage.

"Oh, man." Hodgins held on tight as Angela drove Brennan's motorcycle; he wasn't sure how much experience his girlfriend had when it came to driving a motorcycle. A few blocks from the court house, there was a traffic jam.

"Hold on." Angela said and drove the motorcycle on the sidewalk, forcing a few pedestrians to run for their lives.

Booth sat in the front row, right behind from where Brennan and her lawyer would sit. The magazine workers were there, except for Angela and Hodgins and Booth wondered where they were. Rebecca was there bright and early too. She didn't want to miss this.

Booth watched with worry as he saw Brennan walk to sit on her spot. He leaned forward and took her right had in his; she shot him a weak smile before sitting down. _She doesn't look good._ Booth's worry grew when she didn't even fight to remove her hand from his.

Angela screeched to a halt in front of the courthouse. Leaving the motorcycle by the steps, Hodgins and Angela ran to where Brennan's trial was being held.

"I have something that you should see before the verdict." Angela and Hodgins burst in and everyone turned around to look at them. Brennan felt her heart rate increase as she hoped Angela had found something. Murmurs went around in the audience and the judge told everyone to settle down.

After a few minutes of convincing the judge, Angela was put on the stand. She started out by talking about how she had gotten Brennan the photographer job for the magazine's anniversary and went on to talk about what her friend had seen that day. As Angela spoke, Booth remembered the incident and how he hadn't believed Brennan. How could he not have remembered that before?

"In this picture we can see someone off in the corner dragging something." Angela held the picture high before handing it to the judge. "After a few zoom ins, it was clear who the real killer is." Angela held the zoom in pics up in the air and finally showed the one where the killer was clearly seen, dragging Sweets body. There were gasps and murmurs.

Rebecca rose to leave while she could. The picture clearly showed it was her dragging the body. Hodgins stood by the door and before she could make an escape he held her and walked her up to hand her to the guards.

"That bitch murdered my Lance." Daisy said as she realized the killer had been Rebecca.

Rebecca was now being held by a guard on each side. "Yeah, it was me." She started. "I paid the doctor lots of money to _not_ do that stupid insemination on me." Booth realized that the real reason the 'pregnancies' hadn't been a success with Rebecca was because she was never inseminated. "I paid the nurse to keep quiet too. But that stupid doctor wanted more money to keep quiet. He threatened to tell Seeley. I don't know what that Lance kid was doing at the clinic, but he overheard the doctor asking me for more money. He started piecing things together and nailed it. He was going to rat me out. I approached him at the anniversary and I took him to the patio area to talk him out of it. It was none of his business, but he kept saying how his loyalty was with Seeley. I took out the gun to scare him, but he went on babbling psychological crap…I shot him and it felt good." She let out an evil sounding laugh. "That _stupid_ photographer almost caught me." She glared at Brennan. "I was going to have to kill her too, but she ran away. She came back with Seeley, but he didn't believe her. I didn't have time to dump the body somewhere else, so I buried him there. That doctor asked me for more money again, so I killed him. That stupid nurse wanted to come clean, wanting to clear her conscience. What an idiot, she had already sold it to me." Rebecca laughed again; there was no doubt the woman was crazy. "The FBI pinned it on the photographer *laughs hysterically* all I had to do was plant the murder weapon and I would have gotten away with it if that meddling photographer had kept away." The officers dragged Rebecca out of the courtroom.

The new evidence and Rebecca's confession gave Brennan her freedom back. Her lawyer stood and helped her stand. Brennan tried to braze herself as unconsciousness overtook her.

**Please, please review:) I'd like to know you're thoughts on how you think I did in incorporating the murders and motives into the plot. I'd also like to know who you guys thought was the killer AND why. **


	10. Leaving

**Thanks for the reviews and alerts; it was good to know who some of you guys thought was the killer. **

**Hey, for those of you who drive: don't try to outrun the train, please. I was riding home on the metro from school when some guy thought he could outrun the train and WAM, hit the train (luckily no one was hurt). We got stuck in the middle of the street and some panicked passenger used the emergency exit and jumped out of the train; there was traffic still coming. It was crazy; we were stuck there for a while, it was just a mess. So, please if you hear the bells and see the lights flashing, it's better to stay put and wait for the train to pass. It's better to be late than never.**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

Booth was by her side in a flash. He held her hand and fought the tears as he said, "You're going to be okay."

He rode with her in the ambulance, silently thinking how wrong all this was. She was supposed to have had a peaceful pregnancy. He was supposed to be there to rub her back or feet when they ached. Or simply be there to satisfy any craving she had.

Booth, Angela, Hodgins, and Sully waited to hear any news of Brennan's condition. Booth couldn't believe how twisted this all had turned out. His desire to have a child of his own had turned all wrong. He didn't know Rebecca didn't want to carry his child. If she would have told him, he would have understood. Perhaps, the murders and all that Brennan went through could have been avoided. Booth sank in a chair and placed his head in his hands as he prayed for Brennan and _their_ baby.

"This is so unfair. Now that she's out of jail, she's still not free." Angela said in tears. Brennan was going into surgery; the doctors said they would do all that was in their hands to save _both_ of them. Booth knew Angela was right; it wasn't fair.

Booth practically jumped out of his chair when the doctor approached them. "It's a girl." Booth smiled wide; a girl! "The mother's resting; they'll both be fine." Angela hugged Booth; both happy that Brennan and the baby were okay.

The baby would be in an incubator for a few days, but she was going to be fine. Booth couldn't hold back his tears when he saw _his _daughter; _their _daughter. He wondered what name Temperance would like to name their daughter. He had always liked Melissa for a girl, but he was okay with any name Temperance wanted.

"Why are you the baby's daddy if Temperance isn't your wife?" Parker asked after Booth had taken Parker to see his little sister.

"It's complicated…but when you're older I'll explain it to you." Booth told him.

"Hi, Temperance." Parker said as soon as he entered Brennan's room. The boy walked over to her bed and gave her a kiss. He told her he had met his little sister and that he would protect her. Brennan smiled at the child.

After a few minutes, Angela invited Parker for ice cream to allow Booth and Brennan to talk because they needed it. In the past week they hadn't been able to talk, although Booth had been by her side as much as possible. Brennan and Booth stared at each other in silence. Booth sat on the chair next to her bed, never breaking eye contact.

"Last time I wasn't very clear…" He was talking about the night he told her he was the baby's father. "I think it's better if I start from the beginning." He said and she nodded; this time she was going to hear him out. "I always wanted to have a child." Brennan was aware of the emotion in his voice as he spoke. "I was sick and had to undergo treatment, but before I did so I left a sample of…"

"Your semen." Brennan said; he had to smile at her directness.

"Yes. When I was cured I pursued that dream. There had been several failed attempts with Rebecca." Brennan knew it must be painful for him to know that his wife had never wanted the child. "We agreed to find a woman who would be willing and compatible to carry the child. I didn't know they had messed up and inseminated you." Brennan could see the sincerity in his eyes. "A month after, I was told that the freezer where my sample was kept malfunctioned and that Sarah, the woman we had chosen, lost the child. I thought all hope was gone; that's the day we saw each other at the park."

"That's the day I found out I was pregnant. It was a shock for me. I couldn't believe it. I kept asking myself how it had happened." Booth was glad that she was speaking too; they Booth had a lot to talk about.

"When you started working at the magazine I didn't know you were pregnant, much less that it was my child. When I found out I wanted to tell you, but you got all defensive. Maybe I was wrong for hiding that from you, but I didn't know what else to do. And I _never_ played with your feelings. I didn't get close to you just for the baby." He held her hand and she didn't remove it.

Melissa Booth; Brennan had liked that name too.

The baby was six months old and Booth got to see her constantly. Brennan hadn't returned to work at the magazine; she still needed to sort her thoughts and feelings for Booth.

Brennan was offered a job in Florida; she was considering it since it dealt with anthropology. She wasn't going to keep Booth from seeing his daughter, but maybe by moving away she would be able to settle her feelings.

"I wish you the best." Sully told Brennan as he said good bye to her. He knew he might not see her again and wanted her to know that he wished her the best. "You better call and write." They hugged before she left for the airport.

Booth sat in his office, lost in thought. Brennan had assured him that he would still be able to see his daughter, but he couldn't help feeling sad at loosing Temperance. His thoughts were interrupted when Sully entered his office.

"What the hell are you doing sitting in that chair?" Sully asked his friend.

"She's leaving." Booth said sadly.

"And you're just going to let her leave?" Sully asked as he crossed his arms across his chest. "Come on! You have an awesome woman to catch." Sully dragged Booth out of the office.

"Thanks man." Booth told Sully as they searched for the gate her flight left from. They ran through the crowds, looking for the correct gate number.

"The flight to Florida…" Booth asked the woman at the gate.

"Just leaving." She pointed to the window and Booth saw as the plane left the ground.

**Please review; next one's the last chap:)**


	11. A new life

**Thanks for the reviews and all the support you guys gave this fic:) I apologize for the delay in posting, but I wasn't sure how to write in words what I had for the end of this fic. Hope you guys like the final chap:)**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox. **

"Sweetie, you should go and have a dip in the ocean before your job interview this afternoon." Angela told Brennan.

"No, you have to cover the art show for your next article and Hodgins…" Angela and Hodgins traveled with Brennan, although they had reasons to travel there. 

"Nope, no excuses. We're in South Beach!" Angela told her friend adding some excitement, knowing that Brennan was still trying to sort her feelings for Mr. Booth. "We'll take care of little Melissa while you're out." Angela said as she made funny faces with the baby. Brennan knew there was no point in arguing.

Brennan walked near the water in shorts and a tank top. The sun was hot, but the cool breeze of the water felt great against her skin. As the water hit her feet, Brennan thought about all that had happened since she returned to DC. Her life had changed a great deal; there had been good and bad times. Her daughter definitely a good thing, the time in jail… sighing Brennan wrapped her arms around her body.

"Temperance." Turning around Brennan saw Booth standing a few feet away.

"How did you get here?" She asked, not controlling the way her heart rate increased with his proximity.

"By plane." He said with a smile and Brennan rolled her eyes. "But if you're asking 'what am I doing here?', then that's going to take me longer to explain." He walked to stand in front of her, his feet hitting the water. He told her how he felt for her and that he knew that she wasn't going to separate him from their daughter. He was there for her, to be with her.

"You can't just show up, apologize and _expect_ me to fall in your arms." Brennan turned and walked away. Booth lowered his gaze and felt like there was nothing else he could do. He had lost her. "It's going to happen, but you shouldn't _expect_ it." Brennan had walked back and stood in front of Booth again. He raised his gaze to her face, she was rambling. He smiled and kissed her, wrapping his arms around her. "Don't ever keep something from me again." She told him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He shook his head to indicate he understood and that he would never keep something from her again. They walked along the water hand in hand.

Six months later

Booth tickled his daughter; he sat on a couch in the magazine with all the employees gathered around. Booth gasped and hugged his daughter closer. "Daddy, she said daddy!" Booth said excitedly.

"Oh, please." A pregnant Angela rose from her seat and took Melissa from Booth's arms. "She did not say daddy, she said auntie." Angela hugged the little girl tightly.

Parker and Brennan exited the elevator and headed to where Booth and the others were seated. Booth had stayed with Melissa to wait for Brennan and Parker and head to out to lunch. Parker ran to hug and kiss his dad.

Brennan kissed her little girl, who was still in the arms of auntie Angela. Brennan walked towards Booth and placed a soft kiss on his lips. Booth told her that their little Melissa had said 'daddy', but Angela insisted that the girl had said 'auntie'. Smiling Brennan walked to Angela and extended her arms to take Melissa. The child smiled at her mother and went to her mother's arms as she said 'mommy'. Booth and Angela produced fake hurt expressions as they heard the child say 'mommy'.

At night Booth placed Melissa in her room once she was asleep. He checked on Parker and saw that the boy was also asleep. He walked down the stairs towards the office he and Brennan shared on the first floor. When they had returned to DC, Booth bought a small two story house near the magazine. They all moved in together and they've lived happy there for the past six months. Brennan took a job at as an Anthropology professor at a university in Virginia. She gave lectures twice a week and her commute wasn't very far; so she was home everyday even on her lecture days.

Booth walked inside their little home office and found Brennan inputting grades in the computer. He kissed her shoulder and whispered in her ear. "Beautiful…the picture I mean." He said with a chuckle; there was a picture of Parker and Melissa on the desk next to the computer. Brennan turned to face him with a fake hurt expression. Booth knew it worked every time and placed a kiss on her lips.

"You almost done?" He asked placing a kiss on her neck. She nodded as she turned the computer off.

They walked to their bedroom with Booth's arms wrapped around her waist and walking behind her. Once in their bedroom, Brennan went in for a shower and the wicked smile she sent Booth told him that he was invited.

They stepped inside the shower and turned on the water, adjusting the temp to warm. Booth wrapped his arms around her waist. He pushed her up against the shower wall and kissed her lips passionately. He kissed his way down her neck and towards her breasts. He sucked a peak into his mouth as his hand massaged her other breast. After giving attention to her breasts he moved lower. She spread her legs to give him better access to her now very dripping wet pussy. He licked her folds and then used his tongue to give her clit some stimulation. As he licked and sucked he inserted a finger and used it to pump her slowly. Her hands tangled in his hair and she urged him for more.

She was ready and she pleaded, "Seeley, inside now!" He gave her one last lick before moving back up. He crashed his hungry lips against hers as he rubbed the head of his cock in her entrance. She moaned into his mouth and he plunged inside her heat. 

His thrusts were fast now that her legs were wrapped around his waist. They continued to kiss as their bodies shattered with a deliciously satisfying orgasm.

They snuggled into bed and quickly fell asleep. Well into the night they were awaken by a cry from their little Melissa. Brennan was getting ready to go check up on the baby when Booth pulled her back down. "I'll go." He said, as he placed a quick kiss on her lips. Brennan watched as he exited the room. She loved that man and the live they had together now.

**The End**

**Please review and let me know if you liked the ending:)**


End file.
